1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and more particularly to a display control technique for a display unit of the digital camera.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a direct printing method of directly connecting a digital camera to a printer by using a cable and causing the printer to print out an image taken by the digital camera has begun to spread.
In such a conventional direct printing method, an image display unit of the digital camera can not be used while the image is being printed out.
For this reason, in the conventional direct printing method, if a user selects a printing mode and starts printing, he can not grasp or see a printing situation, e.g., which image is being printed, how the printing is progressing, or the like, thus causing inconvenience.
Further, while the printing is being performed, it is impossible to concurrently perform a photographing operation by causing the display unit to act as an electronic finder, and it is also impossible to concurrently perform a reproduction operation by causing the display unit to reproduce a taken image, thus causing more inconvenience.